


Fear the Eats the Soul

by Kindassunshine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akon felt a deep tug in his stomach and lent forward. It was like standing on unsteady ground, that had suddenly given way, and he was free falling completely unable to arrest his momentum. They kissed. </p>
<p>Relationships are not always easy in the Gotei 13, and Akon should be smart enough not to make the same mistake twice... so how did they end up here again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Eats the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through what I have written I think I might be obsessed with Akon... 
> 
> Baring that in mind I might add chapters to this or split it into a couple of stories... ah, decisions decisions.
> 
> Also, I'm up-to-date-ish with the manga so their might be stuff in here you don't know if you're not (I don't think there is but I'm also quite forgetful) (if you are up-to-date, OMG! the zombie girl freaks me out and not in a good way). Enjoy!

‘Hi!’ called Hisagi grinning nervously, as he flopped down opposite Akon at the table. He looked, not unattractively, flushed; he was twenty minutes late and had clearly run flat out to get there. Akon couldn’t help something lifting in his stomach but then chastised himself; Shuuhei’s idea of meeting up as friends was stupid and he was only here to tell him so. The restaurant Hisagi had chosen was on the outskirts of district seven. It was expectedly quiet early in the week and the kitchen smelled promising. Even though the lighting was so atmospherically low Akon could barely see, he was still conscious of every single pair of eyes on him.   
‘You’re here,’ Hisagi grinned more. For a moment they looked at one another and Akon cursed himself silently; it was much easier to be sure when he couldn’t see that soft gleaming in Hisagi’s eyes.   
‘You asked me here,’ Akon shrugged with a small smile.   
‘I’m glad,’ he exhaled softly. He was badly concealing the fact that he was trembling. Akon felt a sudden guilty tightness across his chest; he hadn’t realised he made Shuuhei this nervous.   
‘So what’s good here?’ Akon asked quickly, fumbling for a cigarette as he glanced over at him.   
‘Oh, I don’t know, Kira recommended it,’ he said idly, squinting at the menu in the mood lighting.   
‘You told him?’ Akon muttered, trying and failing to keep the accusation out of his voice. Hisagi glared at him.   
‘Yeah, so what? ’ he snapped back, ‘we’re just friends, right?’ he added bitterly.   
‘I didn’t come to fight, Shuuhei,’ Akon sighed, exhaling a pale cloud of smoke frustrated.   
‘Then just listen okay,’ Hisagi said quickly leaning across the table, ‘I’m only a lieutenant and it’s different now-’   
‘I’m still a third seat, it looks like I’m only sleeping with you to advance my career,’ Akon parried with a smirk.   
‘That doesn’t matter,’ he was so earnest it made Akon’s heart hurt, ‘no one cares about that sort of thing anymore.’   
‘I care,’ Akon hissed, looking down at his hands.   
‘Why should you?’ Hisagi asked indignantly.   
‘Several reasons,’ Akon answered, ignoring him, taking a drag and glaring at the menu. Hisagi gulped at him like a fish.   
‘I don’t see any, we love each other,’ Hisagi grumbled glaring at his menu too. Akon closed his eyes briefly.  
‘It was over before either of us could know that,’ he muttered, sliding his hand under the table so it rested on the other’s knee. Hisagi stilled; it seemed like he would have liked to leap across the table onto Akon but he knew not to overreacted, so he settled for grinning stupidly. They ordered their food. 

‘Tell me then,’ he said when their table was full of half empty bowls and plates.  
‘What?’ Akon asked, flicking his eyes away from a loud group that had just walked in.   
‘Tell me why you care about…’ Hisagi waved his hand vaguely. Akon arched his eyebrows at him then let out heavy sigh, rubbing at the base of his horns.   
‘Honestly, it doesn’t matter to me,’ he grunted, ‘but my squad, my captain,’ he grit his teeth, ‘everyone knows what happens if you start showing ambition in the twelfth division.’  
‘It’s not like that,’ Hisagi mumbled.   
‘You think anyone will believe me?’ Akon sighed looking at the other, defeated.   
‘Surely Kurotsuchi knows you don’t have ideas like that,’ Hisagi muttered, sipping his drink looking around the low lit room.   
‘That man doesn’t trust anyone,’ Akon told him, ‘with good reason too.’  
‘That was years ago,’ Hisagi grunted, picking at his food. Akon felt his expression sour.  
‘Have you ever been inside the Maggot’s Nest?’ he asked acidly, though he knew it was unfair. Hisagi’s reaction was almost instantaneous, jerking like he’d been shocked and reaching out to touch Akon, although he knew he would not allow it.  
‘Shit that’s not what… I didn’t mean…’ he gambled. Akon forced himself to relax his jaw.   
‘I know,’ he said after moment; when he was sure he wasn’t going to shout. They sat silently, while Akon picked at the remaining food and Hisagi swilled the last of the sake in his dish.  
‘You’re not like Kurotsuchi,’ Hisagi muttered, not looking at him, ‘that’s why I forgot.’  
‘I’d rather you did,’ Akon told him. Hisagi stared at him long enough for Akon to shift uncomfortably.   
‘I can’t stop thinking about you,’ he said in a sudden rush. He was looking at Akon, dark eyes trained on his. Akon has always though it was kind of funny that they looked a bit alike, a little narcissistic.  
‘Good things?’ Akon asked without looking away.   
‘What?’ Hisagi frowned.  
‘Have you been thinking good things or bad things?’ Akon expanded.  
‘I don’t know,’ he frowned, ‘I don’t think it’s either really, just the way you smell or taste. Things you say some times, what it would be like to live with you-’  
‘Shuuhei.’  
‘I know! It’s crazy and pathetic but it’s all true,’ Hisagi drummed his fingers on the table, ‘I’d tear the world apart for you if thought it would do any good.’ Akon frowned at his hands folded on his lap.   
‘It wouldn’t,’ he muttered after a moment, ‘listen, this isn’t going to work.’ Hisagi sat up alarmed.  
‘Wait!’ he shouted but Akon had already darted through the door. Hisagi ran after him with a growl, who flash-steps indoors? As he chased Hisagi’s hands twitched to form the silver-white lance he habitually used to down his prey. Akon flash-stepped hurriedly from rooftop to rooftop; though it wasn’t Shuuhei he was running from exactly, but some inexpressible emotion that made him feel like he was going to suffocate from the intensity. Only when he slipped, catching his knee, did he stop and swear loudly. Hisagi slammed down beside him.  
‘You okay?’ he asked worriedly. Akon grunted touching his tender knee.   
‘You didn’t use hyapporankan,’ he snorted. Hisagi self-consciously laughed carefully pushing up Akon’s hakama to look at the injury.   
‘You... know me too well,’ he smiled, ‘idiot,’ he muttered, taking in the wound; there was quite a lot of blood and the skin was already purpling. Hisagi scooped him up with a leer.   
‘I can walk,’ Akon grunted as they landed in the street blow. Hisagi set him down but kept an arm around his back.   
‘I can carry-’ Hisagi started.   
‘I’d rather crawl,’ Akon shut him down. Hisagi grinned as he they began to stagger down the street.   
‘C’mon...’ he wheedled.   
‘No.’ 

They crashed into Akon’s room in the twelfth division. He hadn’t relented so they were both exhausted with the effort of lurching back three-legged to the barracks. Hisagi set Akon on the futon and flopped beside him panting. Akon felt the air change between them as he listened to the other’s raged breathing; somehow they’d ended up alone in his room, on the bed.   
‘Can you get the med kit?’ Akon asked quickly, waving vaguely a cupboard, hoping Hisagi hadn’t noticed. Hisagi groaned but sat up. Rummaging in the cupboard, he finally dug out the med kit then returned to kneel before Akon.   
‘I’m sorry you got hurt,’ he muttered, carefully wrapping the sore knee.   
‘It’s not your fault,’ he shrugged, glancing at the other man under his eye lashes, ‘I should know better than to run from a lieutenant, right?’ Hisagi looked up to smile at him.   
‘You should,’ he breathed. Akon felt a deep tug in his stomach and lent forward. It was like standing on unsteady ground, that had suddenly given way, and he was free falling completely unable to arrest his momentum. They kissed. For a moment the passage of time seemed to loosen and slid through Akon’s mind. They seemed to have been kissing for hours. Then in another heartbeat Hisagi had moaned with need and moved to lay on top of him, forcing him to quickly shift his injured knee out of harm’s way. They were pressed stomach to stomach. Mouths glued together. Hip bones rolling against each other beneath thin skin. He pulled Hisagi’s kosode open sudden and shakily uncontrolled, sliding his hands down muscular shoulders and arms. Hisagi gave his neck a sloppy kiss tugging clothes from both their bodies. Another heartbeat and they were naked. Akon caught the other’s hand and sucked the fingers, coating them in gluey saliva. Hisagi kissed him cupping the back of his head and slipping the other hand between. Akon hissed.   
‘Okay?’ he murmured, stroking Akon’s thigh with a thumb leaving the tip on his finger in place. Akon nodded panting into his neck. Hisagi rolled on his side weight on Akon’s good leg, pressing in another finger into the tight ring of muscle. He leaned over licking and nibbling at a nipple. Akon back arching, toes curling half in pleasure, half in pain.   
‘Mmm... you going to put it in?’ he murmured shifting under Hisagi, who rolled back on top of him, tugging on himself until he was rigid and throbbing. Akon watched flat on his back, head pillowed his arms. His legs were quivering slightly, inner thighs flushed, his own shaft unashamedly on display. Hisagi smiled running an appreciative hand over a pale abdomen before he shifted his weight onto the arm above Akon’s head. With the other hand he grasped himself firmly and began to push in. He groaned; warm clenching walls surrounded him. Akon arched again. Knees pressed into his ribs. He’d forgotten what it felt like to have something in him. Hisagi’s rocking movements were sending sparks of electricity up his spine. He panted rolling his hips to counterpoint the other’s. He moaned and Hisagi kissed him hard. Time seemed to skip on again, like old record jumping, and Akon’s world dissolved into burning light. He groaned deeply riding the glowing ripples in his lower body. Sprawled on his back, Akon panted feeling his body twitching and clenching in the aftermath. Hisagi grunted giving a final thrust and he could feel hot fluid being shot into him and a taught stomach undulate as he panted. Then Hisagi kissed him hard and rolled on his back. After a moment, he hummed to himself resting his hand on Akon’s stomach. He waited. A soft snore issued from Hisagi. Akon smirked to himself; Hisagi invariably turned into a cross between a sloth and hibernating bear after they’d fucked. 

Akon woke with a start and a nicotine craving like a nail in his skull. Hisagi was still snoring beside him. He glanced at the clock, barely gone twelve. This is how it had started; they’d met at party in the tenth’s barracks, which he’d been dragged to by Rin. They’d both been drunk and he’d assumed it would be a one-time thing. But a string of one-night-stands had turned into them sharing meals and spending free days together. He’d broken it off after six months when the murmurs around the twelfth division were getting too loud to ignore. That had been a week and a half ago. Now here he was again doing something dumb. He was such a fuck-up and he was smart enough to know better. He braced trying not to put weight on his leg as he struggled out of the bed, then limped over to get a robe checking the pockets for a lighter and cigarettes. The door didn’t make a sound as he slid it open and limped along the corridor. Flopped on his usual smoking bench, he stretched out his whole body unpleasantly stiff from unexpected exercise.   
‘Akon-san!’ Rin called excitedly appearing from a hedge. Akon eyed him.  
‘Rin-chan,’ He grunted, taking a drag. Rin pouted.   
‘Don’t call me that Akon-san; you make me sound like a kid,’ he whined. Akon exhaled indifferently then snorted: ‘you are a kid, where have you lot been tonight?’ he’d seen Hiyosu disappearing, with unexpected reptilian dexterity, over the wall of Lab Seven.  
‘We went to district three, oh and guess what!’ he stared intently at Akon, who shrugged.  
‘Aliens,’ he sucked on the cigarette.   
‘That’s not a guess! Anyway they’re getting a cake shop! There was a poster, can you believe it? It’s going to be just like in the world of the living...’ Rin was spinning in awe. Akon snorted.  
‘I don’t know why you like it there so much.’ he muttered.  
‘It’s not boring like here.’ He said sitting next Akon and swinging his legs.  
‘Boring can be good, y’know,’ he murmured.   
‘What?’ Rin frowned.  
‘Nothing,’ he sighed, lighting another cigarette.   
‘How was your meal, Akon-san?’ he asked cheerfully; Hiyosu had recently been encouraging Rin to learn about social interactions. Akon sincerely wished he hadn’t.   
‘Very nice.’  
‘What did you have?’  
‘Rice.’   
‘Is that all?’   
‘Shouldn’t you be getting to bed, Rin-chan?’ he asked exasperated. Rin blinked then looked at his watch.  
‘Oh! It’s so late, ah and I have to check on the new...’ Akon missed the rest of his exclamations as he ran towards the sleeping quarters. Akon stretched then felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of returning to his futon and Hisagi. Theoretically, he shouldn’t be having sex with him since he’d broken it off and he had no intention of starting up again. At least that’s what Matsumoto had told him during her impromptu visit to his lab, while trying to locate her giagi. He hadn’t wanted to tell her exactly but she’d asked if he was okay and it had kind of come out. She told him not to be so cruel. It made his chest tight to think he was hurting Shuuhei. He shook his head and got up awkwardly. After a difficult hobble back to his room Akon dropped onto his futon.   
‘Akon,’ Hisagi murmured thickly.   
‘Sorry,’ he whispered ruefully wriggling up the covers.   
‘It’s okay, I was awake,’ he smiled snuggling against his side.   
‘We shouldn’t have done this,’ Akon told the ceiling quietly. They lay side by side breathing in the dark. Hisagi stroked his cheek with his first knuckle.   
‘I love you,’ he whispered and time seemed to stretch over eternity, so it seemed to Akon like they’d been laying silently in that blackness for all the time there would be, ‘…and you love me.’   
‘I...’ Akon took a breath, but then he was suddenly too tied to tell another lie tonight; ‘I know but we can’t just-’ he muttered, turning his head to look at Hisagi’s shadowed profile. Hisagi turned to face him; he could see the gleam reflected on the surface of his eyes.   
‘No one needs to know,’ he whispered into Akon’s mouth. It was like the statement had sucked out his breath.   
‘Promise?’ he gasped when he could fill his lungs again.   
‘Promise.’


End file.
